gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
RACE 2016
RACE 2016, is a racing simulation game developed and published by United Gaming. The game features multiple disciplines of racing such as Open-Wheel, American Stock Car, Rally, and more. RACE 2016 will feature both single and multiplayer modes as well as an in-depth career mode. This is also the first game in the all new RACE franchise. Currently, the game will be available for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U, and PC as well as Steam. RACE 2016 began development under RACE 2014 in the Summer of 2014. It was ultimately delayed until 2016 due to development of other games already taking place however all the contents and ideas of the original will be implemented in the now late 2016 release of the simulation. The only changes is additional content as well as the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 ports being canceled. Gameplay RACE 2016 allows players to take control of various cars across multiple disciplines. The game offers both single player and multiplayer experiences as well as a very detailed and in-depth career mode. RACE 2016 also allows for both Simulation and Arcade styles of racing as well as the ability to tune and customize each car. Each car features its own unique physics engine and a highly detailed damage system which can be altered to suit the players needs. Racing assists such as automatic shifting and stability control are offered but not required. While racing, players have various cameras to choose from including third-person views and three different cockpit views. DLC and Mod Support (Mods exclusive to PC Versions only) will be offered at launch and the developers will continue to support the game for may years, even with the release of future installements. Graphics will utilize the Race V2 Engine while sound will have the SoundtraX V2 system. Disciplines RACE 2016 allows players to choose from a variety of racing disciplines. During the career mode, players will move up the ranks and will have to choose early on whether to follow a Stock Car, Open-Wheel, Drag, Rally, Dirt or Endurance career. Street and Drifting can be done at any time but may have risks that could cut the player's career short. Rather than just having a progressive career mode, RACE 2016 allows the players to have choices that will effect their career in one way or another. This was done to make the sim feel less linear and give the driver a chance to take some risks to earn even larger rewards. This comes in the form of street and drift events, which take place on the streets and are illegal activities. If the driver is caught, depending on what offenses they caused during their run, they can have their career cut short in either the form of a jail time (which will also make it difficult to land future sponsors and teams upon your return) or can end your career as a whole. Though licensed manufactures are present, liveries are all custom and/or fictional. The driver can download user created vinyls, liveries, and more from the in-game download hub. Open-Wheel *Formula *IndyCar *Karting American Stock Car *Street Stock Asphalt Oval Championship *Asphalt Late Model Championship *Stock Car Pro Series (Generation 4 Cars) *Stock Car National Series (Nationwide/XFINITY Cars) *Stock Car Cup Series (Generation 6 Cup Cars) Drag *Street Drag Championships *Funny Car Championships *Top Fuel Championships Rally *World Rally Series (Point-To-Point) *World RallyCross (Circuit) Dirt *Wingless Sprint Car Nationals *Dirt Late Model Nationals *Street Stock Dirt Oval Nationals *Monster Truck Tour Endurance *American Sports Cars *International Sports Cars *International LMPV1 Challenge Street * BLaCKLiST Association Drifting * BLaCKLiST Associaition Cars Open-Wheel *2014 Formula Ford *2014 Formula 4 Race Car *2014 Formula 3 Race Car *2014 Formula 2 Race Car *2014 Formula 1 Race Car *2014 Chevrolet Indy Lights *2014 Honda Indy Lights *2014 Chevrolet IndyCar *2014 Honda IndyCar *2015 Formula Ford *2015 Formula 4 Race Car *2015 Formula 3 Race Car *2015 Formula 2 Race Car *2015 Formula 1 Race Car *2015 Chevrolet Indy Lights *2015 Honda Indy Lights *2015 Chevrolet IndyCar *2015 Honda IndyCar *2016 Formula Ford *2016 Formula 4 Race Car *2016 Formula 3 Race Car *2016 Formula 2 Race Car *2016 Formula 1 Race Car *2016 Chevrolet Indy Lights *2016 Honda Indy Lights *2016 Chevrolet IndyCar *2016 Honda IndyCar American Stock Car *2006 Chevrolet Impala *2006 Ford Fusion *2007 Toyota Camry *2013 Chevrolet Camaro *2013 Ford Mustang *2013 Toyota Camry National *2013 Dodge Charger *2014 Chevrolet SS *2014 Ford Fusion *2014 Toyota Camry *2015 Chevrolet Camaro *2015 Ford Mustang *2015 Toyota Camry National *2015 Dodge Charger *2015 Chevrolet SS *2015 Ford Fusion *2015 Toyota Camry Generation 6 *2016 Chevrolet Camaro *2016 Ford Mustang *2016 Toyota Camry National *2016 Dodge Charger *2016 Chevrolet SS *2016 Ford Fusion *2016 Toyota Camry Generation 6 Drag *2014 Funny Car *2014 Top Fuel Dragster *1978 Ford Mustang Drag Tune *1978 Chevrolet Camaro Drag Tune *2015 Funny Car *2015 Top Fuel Dragster *2005 Ford Mustang Drag Tune *2006 Chevrolet Camaro Drag Tune *2015 Funny Car *2015 Top Fuel Dragster *2009 Ford Mustang Drag Tune *2009 Chevrolet Camaro Drag Tune *2009 Dodge Charger Drag Tune *2016 Funny Car *2016 Top Fuel Dragster Rally *2003 Ford Focus SVT *2011 Ford Focus *2013 Ford Focus *2013 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution *2011 Subaru WRX *2014 Volkswagen STI *2016 Ford Focus RS *2016 Subaru WRX STi *2016 Volkswagen Beetle Dirt *2014 Dirt Late Model *2014 Wingless Sprint Car *2014 Street Stock *2014 Monster Truck *2015 Dirt Late Model *2015 Wingless Sprint Car *2015 Street Stock *2015 Monster Truck *2016 Dirt Late Model *2016 Wingless Sprint Car *2016 Street Stock *2016 Monster Truck Endurance *2011 Radical SR8 *2006 Chevrolet Corvette *2016 Chevrolet Corvette *2016 Ford GT Drift *2007 Chevrolet Camaro Drift Tune *2013 Chevrolet Camaro Drift Tune *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Drift Tune *2014 Chevrolet Corvette Drift Tune *2013 Dodge Charger Drift Tune *2009 Ford Mustang Drift Tune *2015 Ford Mustang Drift Tune Street *2007 Chevrolet Camaro *2013 Chevrolet Camaro *2016 Chevrolet Camaro *2006 Chevrolet Corvette *2014 Chevrolet Corvette *2016 Chevrolet Corvette *2013 Dodge Charger *2015 Dodge Charger *2016 Dodge Charger *2009 Ford Mustang *2015 Ford Mustang *2016 Ford Mustang *2012 Lamborghini Avantador J *2005 Lamborghini Gallardo *2006 Lamborghini Gallardo *2011 Radical SR8 Circuits Test Tracks *RACE 2014 Test Track *RACE 2016 Test Track *United Gaming Test Track *2014 School of Racing *2016 School of Racing Licensed Asphalt Ovals *Atlanta Motor Speedway *Auto Club Speedway *Bristol Motor Speedway *Daytona International Speedway *Five-Flags Raceway *Homestead-Miami Speedway *Kansas Speedway *Martinsville Speedway *Talladega Superspeedway Licensed Dirt Ovals * Eldora Speedway * Lucus Oil Raceway Fantasy Asphalt Ovals * Connecticut Speedway * Coloardo Springs Raceway Fantasy Dirt Ovals * Connecticut Dirt Oval * Tennessee County Fairgrounds Licnesed Road Courses *Laguna Seca *Le Mans *Lime Rock Park *Silverstone National *Sonoma Raceway Street Circuits *Detroit *New York City *San Francisco Licensed Drag Stips *New Jersey Nationals *Sonoma Nationals Drift *Detroit *Gymkhana Grid 3 Licensed Rally Courses *Bristol Motor Speedway *Texas Motor Speedway Trivia *''RACE 2016'' will feature both official and fictional cars in all categories. This includes both paint schemes and manufactures. *Any song can be imported into the game's United SoundTraX System via Apple ID. Category:United Gaming Category:Racing Games Category:"E" rated Category:2014 video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:"E" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games